LOVE4INO
by FlooKim88
Summary: Hanya satu nama. Hanya satu kata. Ino. Ino. Ino. / Drabbel For Event LOVE4INO / 9 Zodiak / 9 Pairing.
_Ini kumpulan ekstra, spoiler, drabbel dari cerita(?) yang sebenarnya merupakan potongan-potongan ff buat event Love4Ino, sekedar iseng aja sih xD sekalian berharap ada yang bakal penasaran sama versi utuh ceritanya *ditendang xD._

 _Dan ada 9 Zodiak 9 Pairing—Eeet dah ini ceritanya nyumbang apa ngerampok?— yang peran utamanya adalah Ino._

 _Always Ino! Ino! INO!_

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune Present**

 **Disclamaire : Masashi Kishimoto own all character of Naruto.**

 **Warning : Typo(s) , Ooc , and Crack-pairing.**

 **Drabbel For Love4Ino**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

 **[I] Scorpio 3**

 ** _JiraiyaIno—Project of Love_**

"Ada tiga hal penting dalam menarik minat seorang pria," Jiraiya berkata dengan wajah serius.

Di depannya sosok bermata _aquamarine_ tengah duduk bersimpuh diatas tatami dengan raut yang tak kalah serius, matanya memandangi wajah Jiraiya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa terdefinisikan.

"Pertama," Jiraiya mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. "Kecantikan."

Ino mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Lalu?"

"Kedua," raut wajah Jiraiya berubah—seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Perhatian," diikuti dengan jari tengahnya yang kini ikut teracung.

"Dari mana kakek yakin?"

Jiraiya mengibaskan tangannya. "Panggil aku paman Ino! Paman!" katanya kemudian, Ino mengembungkan pipinya.

"Kau terlalu tua untuk dipanggil paman!" Bantah Ino tak terima.

Jiraiya menghela napasnya dan kemudian kembali ke mode seriusnya. "Dan ketiga adalah..."

"Adalah?" mata Ino berbinar senang.

"Adalah—," Jiraiya bergerak dari posisi duduk bersilanya "Ini adalah cara yang paling ampuh," ujarnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Ino.

"Ka—kakek mau a—apa?" Ino memundurkan wajahnya antisipasi.

Jiraiya makin mendekatkan wajahnya dan berkata dengan nada pelan. "Yang ketiga adalah . . . Tubuhmu."

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

 **[II] Sagitarius 1**

 _ **SaiIno—Time**_

 _Bagaimana mungkin masa yang berlalu bisa semengerikan ini?_

 _Bagaimana mungkin semua hal yang dulu bisa berganti baru semudah ini?_

 _Apa mungkin ini yang mereka katakan kekuatan waktu?_

Sai tidak begitu mengerti akan banyak hal tentang perasaan manusia, mau bagaimanapun, ia sudah terbiasa hidup seperti boneka—tanpa nama, tanpa perasaan, tanpa ikatan, ataupun masa lalu. Sekeras apapun ia mencoba belajar dari banyaknya buku-buku yang ada—ia tetap menemukan sensasi yang berbeda saat merasakannya sendiri dan seseorang yang berperan besar dalam hidupya akan semua perasaan yang hadir dan membuat warna hitam putihnya berhias warna lain yang beragam.

Ia memiliki kesempatan mengerti akan banyak rasa, hal-hal seperti perasaan rindu, khawatir, takut, marah, sedih, malu, sayang, cinta . . . dan bahkan kecewa serta kebencian.

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

 **[III] Capricorn 1**

 ** _GaaIno—Hey My sexy Teacher!_**

"Ku beri kau dua pilihan, Gaara— _kun."_

Gaara menatapi sosok guru muda yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Mengerjakan essay 10 halaman atau membersihkan seluruh gedung olahraga?"

Pemuda itu hanya diam sembari menatapi bibir tipis yang terbuka dan tertutup lagi dihadapannya dengan sensual. Sebenarnya gerakan bibir Ino adalah gerakan bibir saat berbicara pada orang normal biasanya, namun di mata Gaara gadis itu seolah mengundangnya,

Mengundangnya untuk melakukan _sesuatu_ pada sang gadis.

"Bagaimana dengan pilihan ke tiga?" Gaara bertanya dengan suara serak. Ia memperhatikan tiap inchi paras malaikat di hadapannya.

Ino mengernyitkan dahinya. "Piihan ketiga?" beonya tak mengerti, Gaara menyeringai senang.

"Bercinta denganmu 10 _ronde—sensei."_

Ino membolakan matanya terkejut. "APA?"

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

 **[IV] Gemini 1**

 _ **ItaIno—YANDERE**_

Kepala yang terasa berat dengan wangi darah yang tersa menusuk, mata yang tertutup namun masih terjaga.

Itachi sekuat tenaga menatap sosok yang terduduk diatas perutnya dengan seragam sekolah yang masih melekat di tubuhnya.

"Apakah sakit?" sang gadis tertawa dan kemudian kembali menggoreskan pisaunya pada lengannya.

"Aaargh!" Itachi kembali merasakan panas terbakar dilengannya.

"Hahahahaha!" ia tertawa puas. "Hahahahhahaha—hiks...hikss...kau tega sekali padaku Itachi...hikss," tawanya berubah menjadi isakan panjang yang mengisi ruangan itu.

Itachi ikut merasakan airmatanya menetes meskipun sedikit. "Kumohon, jangan seperti ini . . . " pintanya lirih.

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap airmata Itachi yang mengalir pelan di paras tampannya. Ia mengusap air matanya dan,

 _Duagh!_

Ia membenturkan kepala Itachi ke permukaan lantai dengan kasar.

"Kau menangis untuk siapa ha?"

 _Duagh!_

Itachi merasakan pening disekujur kepalanya.

 _Duagh!_

 _Duagh!_

"Katakan Itachi! Kau menangis untuk kekasihmu, Yamanaka Ino atau gadis jalang itu ha?"

Dan saat itu juga, dunia memburam dimata Itachi.

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

 **[V] Virgo 1**

 ** _KakaIno—Worth It_**

Kakashi yakin apa yang mengusik dirinya ini bukan apa-apa, ia sudah menikah dan tak mungkin terjerat pada pesona gadis bermata jelaga yang merupakan sekertaris barunya itu.

Ya, sugesti itu tertanam padanya, namun pada akhirnya ia menyerah, akal sehatnya terkikis, ia mengikuti kemauan hatinya yang menginginkan gadis itu, seluruh yang ada didalam diri gadis itu.

"Jadilah milikku,"

"Aku memang milikmu, Tuan."

Bergelung dalam kenikmatan dunia yang fana, mabuk asmara dan melupakan segalanya, bahkan posisi wanitanya yang selama ini ia puja pun goyah dihatinya. Prioritas—nya yang kini terpaku pada Ino.

"Tetaplah bersamaku Ino,"

Kakashi jatuh cinta padanya,

Itu benar kalau saja ia tak mengetahui fakta selanjutnya tentang Yamanaka Ino.

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

 **[VI]** **Libra 1**

 _ **NaruIno—Point**_

"Kau masih sangat menyukai Sasuke ya?" pria pirang itu melirik sosok gadis disisinya melalui ekor matanya. Ino tak menjawab apapun, namun _gesture_ nya saja cukup menyatakan kegelisahannya.

"Entahlah. . ." Lalu kemudian hening, mereka melangkah dalam keraguan tak mengenakan.

"Aku juga sangat menyukai," katanya dengan nada lelah namun jelas itu tak ditujukan pada sosok yang tak terjangkau darinya melainkan pada sosok disisinya.

Ino tersenyum tipis. "Apa kau merasa kadang kita menjadi pihak yang menggangu hubungan mereka? Aku yakin Sasuke dan Sakura sama-sama saling menyukai, hanya saja karna kita berada di dalam hubungan ini. Mereka tak bisa saling jujur dengan perasaan masing-masing."

"Begini saja." Naruto memandangi wajah ayu dihadapannya. "Kita jadian!" putus Naruto kemudian.

Dan tangan mereka tertaut, langkah mereka selaras menuju kelas. Ino tak menjawab, tak juga menolak, hanya memandangi punggung yang menarik tangannya hingga mereka dapat melewati pintu kelas.

"HEI SEMUA DENGAR! MULAI SEKARANG DIA RESMI JADI MILIKKU! JANGAN ADA YANG BERANI MENYENTUHNYA!" teriaknya lantang didepan kelas, menyisakan Ino yang menunduk malu dan Naruto yang menampilkan cengiran bahagianya.

 _Ugh. Apa-apaan?_

Naruto melangkah menuju bangku tempat Ino dan Sakura berada.

"Benarkah?" hijau emerlad menatap mereka dengan kilatan yang emosional.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya kelewat bersemangat. "Aku akan duduk berdua dengan Ino ya Sakura— _chan_! Kau duduklah bersama Teme!" katanya.

Sakura hanya bisa menyetujui ucapan Naruto dan membereskan semua peralatannya lalu pindah ke bangku belakang, dimana sudah ada Sasuke yang duduk dengan earphone menyumpal telinganya.

.

.

.

"Umm, Sasuke—kun,"

"Hn?"

"Ba—bagaimana kalau kita juga jadian?"

Dalam keheningan suara detik waktu yang mengantarkan fajar terlelap, keduanya menatap dua sosok pirang dihadapan mereka. "Bagaimana apanya?"

"Yah—ku pikir karna Naruto sudah jadian sama Ino, dia pasti sudah tak menyimpan perasaan padaku lagi. Jadi—kalau kita juga jadian, tak ada masalah 'kan? Ku pikir kau tertarik padaku?"

Sasuke menoleh dengan tatapan dinginnya. "Ku pikir kau tertarik pada Naruto, Sakura,"

 **[VII] Libra 4**

 _ **MenIno—Idiot Idol**_

"Kau bilang apa? Cinta? Ck, tau apa kau soal cinta bocah? Berteriak dengan keras menyebutkan namanya, menangis histeris saat ia melambai padamu, melompat gembira saat kau melihatnya—bahkan meskipun yang kau lihat itu hanya fotonya saja? Dan kau sebut apa itu bocah? Cinta? Konyol!"serunya dengan pekikan nyaring.

"Mana ada cinta yang seperti itu? Cinta macam apa itu ha?" Gadis berambut pirang itu berteriak pada dua orang gadis yang membawa banner yang kini saling melirik kebingungan pada sosok berparas cantik yang masih saja mengoceh tak jelas seperti itu.

Itu adalah cinta seorang fans pada idolanya?

 _Jangan bercanda!_

 _Tampan? Manis? Reputasi baik?_

 _Cih, omong kosong!_

"Semua yang ada di diri seorang artis itu palsu! Mereka semua sama saja! Menciptakan pencitraan! Tsk, apa bagusnya si Menma–Menma itu?"

"Kenapa? Terkesima dengan apa yang kau lihat? Jangan bilang kau kembali terpesona padaku?"

Ino tersentak dengan mata yang membola kaget. "Terkesima padamu? Ha?" tanya Ino dengan raut sinisnya, "kau bermimpi? Kau hanya idola yang idiot Menma!"

 **[VIII] Aries 4**

 **HanabiIno—Sugar**

Ini bukan dunia dongeng dimana peri akan mengubah labu menjadi kereta dan memberi sepasang sepatu kaca pada sang Cinderella, namun Hanabi percaya meskipun ia tak memakai gaun panjang yang berkilau hari ini, tapi dirinya lah yang paling berkilau dimata pria itu, karna sang peri berpihak padanya.

Sedikit intrik dan bumbu sihir, akhirnya pria bernama Konohamaru itu menjadi kekasihnya.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun, kumohon,"

Tapi jika ia memang peri, kenapa peri dihadapannya ini sangat kejam?

"Jadi ada dua pilihan, tinggalkan tempat ini dan lupakan pria itu atau mendapatkan pria itu kemudian kau akan mati," ia berkata dengan nada dingin, tak ada kelembutan disana.

Apa Hanabi memang harus menyerah tentang Konohamaru?

 **[IX] Taurus 2**

 **DeiIno—Pandora**

Deidara tak hanya membenci hidupnya yang berubah 360 derajat, ia juga membenci keluarga bahagia yang terbentuk dari airmata dan rasa sakit ibunya ini. Apalagi sosok lebih muda darinya yang selalu tertawa manis dan memanggilnya 'Kakak'.

Sosok polos cantik bermatakan _aquamarine._

"Kamu yang tak mengerti kerasnya kehidupan, mana mengerti akan kesedihan?"

"Ha? Maksud Kak Dei apa?"

"Aku bukan kakakmu."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Karna kita memang bukan kakak beradik, kita tidak sedarah!"

"Tapi ayah bilang asal kita saling menyayangi kita saudara," Ino menjawab dengan nada keukeh. "Jadi Dei— _nii_ adalah kakakku!"

"Aku bukan kakakmu Ino!"

"Tapi—" _aquamarine_ itu mulai berkaca-kaca. "Kenapa?"

 _Karna tak ada kakak yang mencintai adiknya sendiri._

 _Tak pernah ada._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **Samarinda 29 Februari 2016.**

 **Salam kecup,**

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune.**


End file.
